Together We Stand
by Broken-Mustang
Summary: Takes place about 6 months after the film. Nick still has alot to learn about being in the ZPD and the one thing he is about to find out. is that he's now apart of a much bigger family.
1. Prologue

Together we Stand

Prologue

A male red fox stood with his left arm rapped around his middle and his right paw resting on his left shoulder as he stared out the window at the sodden city in front of him. His deep green eyes were unfocussed and his large ears lay flat against the back of his head, he was dressed in a green Hawaiian style shirt with a dark indigo necktie that had red and blue stripes, along with a pair of brownish grey slacks. He let out a soft, sad sigh as he focused on the reflection in the window of the hospital bed that was behind him. He gazed intently at the reflection longing for the middle aged vixen that lay up on it to move, but no matter how much he longed or wished for her to do so, he knew she was gone from this world. She looked so peaceful, laying perfectly still on her back, her eyes closed and a white bed sheet draped over her. At first glance you would think she was asleep. The fox standing at the window turned his head when he heard someone address him. He eyes fell on a young reindeer doe dressed in a light blue nurses uniform.

"Mr Wilde." She said in a soft and gentle tone of voice. He gave the nurse a weak smile before he nodded his head.

The nurses gave a small and regretful smile before she spoke again.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss and I'm sorry to say that it's time for us to take your mother." Nick swallowed before he tuned his body and let his arms drop to his sides. He walked slowly up to the side of the bed and gazed down at his mother. He leaned forwards and kissed her gently on the cheek before slowly raising the white bed sheet and covering her head.

"Sleep well mum." He whispered under his breath before he stood and began to leave the room. He stopped as he reached the door and turned to the nurse who was stood by the foot of the bed with her hands clasped in front of her watching him.

"Thank you for taking good care of my mother." He said before turning to face the door again and stepping out the room. He made his way down the deserted corridor towards the lifts. He pressed the call button as soon as he reached them and waited. After a couple of minuets the doors to one of the lifts dinged open and he stepped inside. Like the corridor the lift too was empty. He jabbed at the ground floor button feeling a wave of anger wash over him for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm him self.

"Not here, Not here." He told himself again and again. He opened his eyes when he heard the lifts doors ding open again. He stepped out of the lift in to a large and bustling entrance way. He stepped forwards and made his way for the rotating entrance door walking past mammals of all different species, both predator and prey. He made his way threw the door and stepped out in to the cold, wet street outside. Stuffing his hands in to his pockets before he began trudging down the wet street and threw the light drizzling rain towards his lonely apartment. As he walked he felt another wave of anger swell with in him.

"Not here, Not here." He continued to tell himself.

Nick fought with his emotions all the way back to his apartment, he was determined not to let them show in public. The light rain that was soaking in to his cloths and thick fur certainly didn't help. He turned a corner and walked a little further before he reached the main door of his apartment complex. He pulled the door open and stepped in to the dimly lit entrance hall. The walls were painted magnolia that had dulled with age, and the titled floor was in need of a clean and a spot of repair work as some of the light brown tiles were cracked and in some spots broken. Nick made his way over to another door, and pulled it open with a little more force than he needed and began climbing up the grey stone stairs to the 3rd floor. Once he had reached his floor he made his way quickly down the walk way to his apartment. Unlocking the door he pushed it open before he stepped in side. The apartment was just the same as it was when he left it. A few dirty pots sat on the small coffee table that was in the middle of the living room in front of the two sofas that were up against the two back walls making a "L" shape. A modest flat screen TV hung on the opposite wall. Nick walked over to the small coffee table and picked up a half filled, cold cup of coffee. He let out a growl of anger and threw the cup as hard as he could at the wall just missing the TV. The cup shattered as soon as it made contact with the wall sending shards of pottery cascading to the floor whilst the coffee stained the light beige coloured wall. Nick collapsed on to the sofa that was behind him, leaning forwards and pulling on his ears. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a growling cry. All the emotion that he had been holding back since his mother passed away in front of him came crashing out. Anger, Guilt, remorse and relief. For too long he had spent every spare moment of his time sitting in that hospital room watching his mothers body be ravaged by the cancer that had now taken her. He was relived that her suffering was now over, but in that relief their was the guilt. Guilt for being relieved that it was now over. He felt angry that she had been taken from him, despite doctors best efforts, they were unable to save her and now because of her passing he felt remorse. He felt like a huge hole had just opened up in his heart that could never be refilled. He released his ears and leaned back on the sofa, his head lolling back and staring at the ceiling as streams of tears ran down his face.

"Why?" was all he could ask him self. "why was she taken." Was he being punished for the life he had once lived. He let his mind drift back to day his mother had told him that she was dying. She spoke with such a calm voice as she explained to her only child that she wasn't going to be around much longer. She had told him that she couldn't have been prouder or asked for a better son, she had also told him that she had lived a good life and that it was her time to leave this world. The words she had spoken that day offered little comfort to him now. She was gone and there was nothing he could do to change it. He was alone in this world now, he had no other family, no one he could turn too. He let out another growling cry as he thought about how alone he was. He continued to morn the loss of his mother until he fell in to a restless sleep on the sofa in the early hours of the morning. His eyes opened as the first rays of golden sun light shone threw the window. He tilted his head forwards and looked around the room. He felt awful, his head felt heavy and he ached every were. He gave a little shiver as a cold wave rushed threw his body. His cloths and fur were still damp from being out in the rain the day before. A light knock came from the apartment door, he stood up and walked forwards on stiff and heavy legs. He opened the door and was met with the black tips of two long bunny ears. He looked down and smiled at the bunny cop standing in front of him. Her smile dropped as she saw the state of the fox.

"Nick, what happened." She said in shock taking in the blood shot eyes and unkempt fur.

"Nothing...what makes you ask Carrots?" he replied trying to stifle a yawn but failing miserably.

"You look awful." She replied reaching forward trying to feel his forehead to check for a fever. But with Nick being much taller she was unable to reach.

"gee...Thanks for the compliment." Nick replied sarcastically.

"Nick I'm serious you look ill...I think you should stay home today...I'll tell the chief that your sick." She replied pulling her phone out of her pocket. But before she could diel the number Nick reached forward and put his paw over her phone to stop her.

"Judy I'm fine." He gave a little sigh.

"I...I just had a ruff night that's all." He said removing his paw from her phone. Judy titled her head slightly.

"What do mean?" she asked in a conserved voice. Nick shrugged as he said.

"Just couldn't sleep that's all. I'll be fine once I get a coffee." He stepped back from the door and Judy stepped past him and entered the apartment. The first thing she spotted was the large coffee stain on the wall and the shattered cup that littered the floor. She raised an eye brow and turned her head to look at Nick who had just closed the door and stepped up behind her.

"What happened here?" she asked pointing at the shattered cup. Nick thought fast for a believable excuse, other than him chucking it out of anger.

"Oh I err...wound up falling asleep the sofa and I must have kicked it of the coffee table. I woke up when I heard it smash. I just haven't cleaned it up yet." He replied with a sheepish look. Judy wasn't convicted by his reasoning but didn't question it.

"Ok...You'd better get change or we'll be late for work." She said stepping forwards and sitting down on one of his sofa's. Nick gave her a nod before walking past her and disappearing threw his bedroom door. Judy sat on the sofa thinking. It was as clear as day to her that something was up with her partner, Something big.

"Oh Nick why wont you let me in?" She muttered under her breath as she gazed at the white bedroom door. On the other side of the door Nick was busy getting changed in to a freshly laundered ZPD uniform. Once he had put it on he took a few moments to examine his reflection in the mirror. As he gazed at his reflection he heard his mothers voice in the back of his mind as he remembered her words the first time she had see him in his new uniform.

"You look so handsome...I'm so very proud of you Nickolas." She had said in a soft and loving tone. Nick smiled as he remembered that day. He'd gone to see her a couple of weeks after his graduation. It had been years since he had last seen her, and with the passing of time and his time at the academy he had decided to try and mend old wounds. He had been totally shocked when she opened the door and recognised him straight away. In stead of slamming the door in his face as he had thought she would do, she reached out and pulled him in to tight and loving embrace simply saying that she had been praying for this day to come for a long time. Nick jumped when he heard Judy's dulled voice call threw the door.

"Nick you ok in their?"

Nick shook his head for a moment returning to reality.

"Yeah...I'm Ok...I'll be out in a minuet." He called back. Taking one last look at him self in the mirror before turning round and heading for the door. he opened the door and nearly fell over Judy who had been standing by it. she looked up at him with concerned amethyst eyes.

"Are you sure your ok Nick?" she asked her ears dropping slightly. Nick gave her what he thought was a reassuring smile before replying.

"I'm fine Carrots...you bunny's, so emotional." Judy still wasn't convinced but decided she would play along for now. She gave a small smile before turning round and heading for the door. She looked over her shoulder as she reached the main door and said

"Some one has to be the emotional one." Nick gave a small chuckle has he followed Judy out the door and down the stone steps.


	2. Masked Emotions

**A/N**

 **Hi all I like to start off by saying a massive thank you for all your support. I honestly didn't expect to get as many Favs and followers as I have. I just hope that this next chapter lives up to all your expectations.**

 **Second there may be a delay on the next chapter as I'm having a conflict with my self. I've had 2 different ideas for a story and then a third popped in to my head that I'm now running with so some re-typing is having to be done. Any way I hope you all enjoy this next chapter Please leave a review as I really enjoy reading what you have to say and some time I find that your reviews inspire to add new twists to a story or a new story in general**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia and it's characters are the property of Disney.**

Chapter One

Masked Emotions

They stepped out of the apartment buildings main door and in to the bright sun lit street. Nick squinted as he followed Judy out the door and shivered as he felt another cold chill wash over him as he was greeted by the cool morning air.

"Nick are you sure your ok?" Judy asked with a concerned expression on her face as she gazed at him. Nick gave her a reassuring smile as he reached in to his shirts top pocket and pulled out his avatars, placing them on his snout.

"I'm fine Carrots." He replied shaking his head with a smile.

"You worry too much." He added before walking away from her and heading down the street.

"Some one has too." She called before hurrying after her partner and falling in to step at his side and gazing up at him intently. Something was defiantly wrong, his usual confident swagger was gone, his ears lay back and his fur didn't have that natural shine, It looked dull and warn. she looked away from him and began to think. She'd only known Nick for just over a year and they'd only been working together on the force for about 6 months and yet. She knew perfectly well when he was hiding behind his masked emotions. Judy lowered her gaze and thought about how she was going to help him. She cared deeply for this fox, so deeply that she would do just about anything to protect and comfort him. She looked up at him again and asked in a curious tone.

"Have you taken any holiday time since you finished the academy?" Nick was surprised by this question and looked down at her with a puzzled look.

"Umm...no...why?" he replied in an equally puzzled tone. Judy gave him a shy smile and brushed her ears back as they began to heat up.

"W-well I was just thinking. I'm going to be going back to Bunny Borrow for a few days in a couple of weeks to visit my family and go to the Carrot festival...and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." She said in a slightly shy tone. Nick gave her a grateful smile but said in an apologetic voice.

"Thanks for the offer Carrots but now's not really a good time for me. Got a lot of things going on." Judy felt a small pang in her heart but also curiosity at his reply.

"Oh...OK...well if you get things sorted the offers still there...What have you got going on by the way?" she said tilting her head slightly to one side and noticing Nicks eye's widen in alarm.

"Oh just this and that...you know a build up of lots of little things." He replied in a slightly panicked tone and looking away quickly after a short pause.

"Crap...come on Nick your getting careless." He scolded him self quietly. Judy picked up on the slight panic in his tone, this was even more proof the fox beside her was hiding something and she was determined to find out what. But before she could try and delve a bit deeper she found herself following Nick up the creamy yellow coloured, stone steps that led to the ZPD's precinct one main entrance. They stepped threw the large revolving glass door and were immediately greeted by the over weight, cheerful cheetah Officer Benjamin Clawhauser who was the precincts receptionist and dispatch officer. As they approached the front deck Nicks heart sank, Now that his mother was gone he needed to up date his emergency contact information, after all there's no point trying to contact the dead.

"Morning you two." Ben said in his usual cheerful and excited tone.

"Morning Ben." Nick replied before turning to Judy.

"Carrots I'll see you in the bullpen...Just got some paper work to do before I forget." Nick said quickly before turning towards the lifts and walking away. Judy was taken aback by this. What paper work could he have to do that was so important. She looked up at Clawhauser who looked just as confused as she did.

"What's with him?" The Cheetah asked. Judy just shook her head and said gazing off in to the distance.

"I really don't know." Her tone was full of concern and the way her ears drooped told Clawhauser that she felt very strongly for that fox. He leaned forwards resting his elbows on the desk and placing his paws on his chubby cheeks. He gave a loud thoughtful sigh witch caused Judy to look up at him.

"What?" she asked looking at the Cheetah who was gazing off in to space. Clawhauser looked down at her and just shrugged.

"Nothing." He said in a dreamy voice. Judy raised an eye brow.

"Ooookay." she replied looking past the cheetah and up at the clock on the wall. The clock read 7:45. She looked away from the clock and back in the direction Nick had gone in.

"Well. I'd better get going." She said walking off across the lobby and towards the bullpen. Clawhauser watched her cross the tiled lobby floor and gave a soft sigh.

"why can every one else see it, but that fox and bunny." He said to him self with a sigh.

Judy stepped threw the door in to the bullpen and was greeted by a wave of noise as her fellow officers talking and laughing. She exchanged greetings with her colleagues as she made her way between the rows of desks towards the front of the room to her usual seat next to officer McHorn. She reached her seat and hopped up in to it with out any difficulty and gave the giant rhinoceros to her right a quick nod before turning to face the front. After a few minuets every one in the room fell silent and stood to attention in preparation for the chiefs arrival. The door at the front and to the right of the room opened and an immediate chorus of howls, grunts and cheers broke the silence as the massive bulk of Chief Bogo entered the room.

"All right, All right, every body sit." He ordered as he approached the podium at the front and looking round the room. His eyes fell on Nicks empty spot next to the rabbit officer. He huffed before dropping his clip board on to the wooden podium in-front of him.

"Hopps...were is your partner." He asked in a displeased voice. But before Judy could reply the door at the back of the room opened. The Chief looked up from Judy and his eye's settled on Nick who had just entered the room.

"Arrr...Wilde, finally decide to join us." Bogo said in a dry tone.

"Sorry Chief, just had some paper work to do before role call." Nick replied jumping in to the first empty seat that he saw. Although the Chief didn't show it, Nicks response surprised him, there was no sarcasm or jokiness in his tone. This wasn't like Nick at all and the great cape buffalo wasn't the only one to notice this, as some of the other officers in the room wore confused and even surprised expressions.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to catch up on paper work today, as you and Hopps are on desk duty." The chief said looking down at his notes. Both Judy and Nick slid off their seats and exited the room with out so much as groan. Once the door had closed behind her. Judy hurried after Nick and grabbed his arm causing him to stop walking. She looked up at him with a firm expression on her face.

"Nick...What was that back there?" she asked in an equally firm tone.

"What was what Carrots?" Nick replied looking down at her with a vague expression.

"You...the way you replied to the chief. Normally you'd make a joke out of it." She replied gazing hard at his face.

"Well maybe I don't feel like joking around today." He snapped looking away from her. Judy released her grip on his arm and let him go.

"What's going on Nick? this isn't like you." She said in a slightly hushed tone.

"Nothings going on." He snapped again before walking away. Judy remain rooted to the spot as she watched Nick walk off towards the stairs. Her ears drooped as she lowered her gaze to the floor and closed her eye's. She opened them again and lifted her head when a voice behind her spoke.

"That wasn't like him at all...In fact everything about him has been off the last month." Judy looked to her left when the large form of a grey and white wolf wearing a ZPD t-shirt a uniform trousers stood next to her.

"I know wolford." She replied looking towards the stairs. After a brief moment she turned her head to the wolf and asked.

"What do you mean everything?"

"His whole aurora has been off, No confident swagger in his step, his ears are flat, his fur is lacking it's shine witch was the first thing I noticed and he drags his tail when something is bothering him." Before giving a small chuckle and continuing.

"hm, hm...Guy might think he can hide his emotions but we've all known him long enough to see threw his mask...He might have been able to fool strangers on the street but he can't here." Wolford said looking down at the shocked bunny. He gave another chuckle before saying.

"hm, hm...what you didn't think you were the only one to pick up on it did you?"

"W-well yeah I did." Judy replied looking away and then thinking. "How could I have been so stupid to think that...of course the others would pick up on it...their all cop's.".

"Nick just needs to learn that he is not alone, you both do." A second voice said. Judy looked to her right to the large bulk of a hippo and looking up to see who it was, it was officer Higgins. She tilted her head slightly before asking.

"What do you mean?" Higgins looked down at her.

"We're not just colleagues Hopps...We're a family...a weird one but a family all the same." The hippo said with a chuckle. Wolford also chuckled and commented.

"yeah defiantly weird." Judy looked at the wolf for a second before turning back Higgins who was speaking again.

"Point is...we all find that out in our own time. Your getting the idea. Wilde's choosing to ignore it...I think he has a hard time trusting others."

"You don't know the half of it." Judy replied looking down at the floor. Both Higgins and Wolford shared a knowing glance before the giant hippo spoke again.

"In that case Judy...You need to teach him to trust in us." He said before walking away followed by Wolford. The Bunny watched the two walkaway, Higgins heading in the direction of the garages and Wolford towards the lifts. She gave a small sigh before walking forwards and heading towards the stairs to join her partner in the Cubical that they shared.


End file.
